Vandran
|Class = Warlock (formerly) |Connections = Avantika (Former ally) Fjord (Crew member) Sabien (Crew member) Uk'otoa (Patron) The Revelry (Former Member) |Profession = Ship captain |Status = Alive |First = |Last = |Count = 2 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = true |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Vandran |FanArt = }} Vandran is a human captain and mentor of Fjord who had some connection to Uk'otoa, Fjord's patron. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Vandran is a human male, in his early 50's at the time Fjord knew him. He has battered skin tanned from years at sea under the beating sun, an ashen blond beard that goes down to about the clavicle, a receding hairline but long hair down to the shoulders, deep blue-green eyes, and one of his ears looks slightly cauliflowered on one side. It would not be considered a handsome face classically, but definitely a face of someone who’s seen much of the world, a kind but hard face. Vandran speaks with the same Texan accent as Fjord. Personality Biography Background Vandran learned of Uk'otoa and made a pact with it. He absorbed a Cloven Crystal after killing its previous owner. Vandran recruited Avantika as an ally to help him release Uk'otoa. He showed her a ritual after which Uk'otoa began to communicate with her through dreams. Avantika's journal describes them traveling together for a few years with Vandran guiding her to signs from Uk'otoa. When Vandran was the only one to have a Cloven Crystal, he and Avantika planned to go to Urukaxl, but they never made it. They discovered another Cloven Crystal was being auctioned off in Port Damali. Avantika and Vandran stalked the collector who brought it to an unknown island, killed him, and took the crystal. At some point during their travels, Vandran decided to abandon the quest. Avantika wrote of him getting cold feet and beginning to mistrust the dreams. She attempted to gift Vandran as a sacrifice to Uk'otoa. He got away, taking a Cloven Crystal with him. Vandran successfully hid from her for a number of months before she gave up the search. Vandran captained a merchant ship called the Tide's Breath for a number of years, during which time he grew close to Fjord. If Fjord's vision of Vandran absorbing a Cloven Crystal was accurate, it means Vandran found a way to get the Cloven Crystal out of his body. Vandran was presumed dead after Sabian sabotaged the Tide's Breath and it exploded. When Fjord pushed the yellow eyelike orb into his chest, he was transported into a vision where he was Vandran. In the vision, Vandran pushed the same orb into his chest while standing over the body of its previous owner. He summoned the same falchion Fjord wields. When questioned afterwards, Fjord described the vision and mentioned Vandran as his mentor who he had not seen since sabotage sank the ship they were on. Fjord had never seen Vandran with an orb like this or his falchion, yet Vandran had both in the vision. Fjord realized Vandran in the vision looked younger than Fjord remembers him, implying his vision may have been of the past. Captain Avantika told Fjord that the one who introduced her to Uk'otoa was Vandran, and that he had wielded a sword that was just like Fjord's. She also said Vandran had an amber stone just like the one she and Fjord carried within them. Vandran referred to his falchion as the "Sword of Fathoms". Fjord attempted to lie to Avantika, claiming he did not have a connection to Vandran. She was able to see right through his deception, leading Fjord to point her to the location where Vandain's ship sank. ' ' Caleb Widogast used Comprehend Languages to read Avantika's coded journal describing traveling with Vandran and his leaving her. During the trial held by the Plank King, Avantika invoked Vandran's name, which many of the surrounding pirates recognized. She attempted to claim that Fjord had blown up the Tide's Breath to murder Vandran, though Fjord had not told her of the explosion on the ship. Fjord hoped for a vision of Vandran when he inserted a Cloven Crystal, but only saw Uk'otoa and expressed his disappointment afterwards. Caduceus Clay asked The Wildmother what Vandran was doing using the spell Divination. The Wildmother responded that he was laying low and trying to make amends. ' ' Fjord showed Jester an image of Vandran using Minor Illusion so she could send a message to him. Jester cast Sending, telling Vandran Fjord was looking for him. Vandren responded that he was was glad to hear that Fjord was ok. He is retired on an island with good people. Relationships 'Avantika' Avantika wrote in her journal of Vandran guiding her towards being closer to Uk'otoa, giving her the ritual that started her dreams of a great eye. It is unclear if their relationship was romantic or platonic. Avantika considered him leaving the quest cowardly and a betrayal. 'Fjord' Fjord has described Vandran at various times as a "mentor" and "father figure". Fjord thought he had known Vandran very well during the years working for him. The revelations that Avantika and other pirates on Darktow Isle knew Vandran seemed to take him by surprise. Seeing that someone looted Vandran's quarters after the Tide's Breath wrecked seemed to make Fjord angry. Vandran seemed happy to hear that Fjord was ok when Jester spoke to him via a Sending spell. 'Sabian' Vandran hired Sabian along with Fjord as crew of the Tide's Breath. It is unknown if Sabian intended to hurt or kill Vandran specifically by sabotaging the ship or if he had other reasons. 'Uk'otoa' It is unknown how Vandran first came into contact with Uk'otoa. At one point, he was very committed to releasing it. He changed his mind for unknown reasons, but still kept a Cloven Crystal and the Sword of Fathoms. 'Wyatt Marinos' Avantika accused Fjord of using the memory of Vandran against her during her trial, implying Wyatt should recognize his name. Several of the crowd watching the trial recognized Vandran's name as well, implying he is a former member of The Revelry. Character Information Abilities 'Warlock Abilities' * Pact Boon (Pact of the Blade) ** Whether Vandran still has warlock abilities is unknown, since the vision of him summoning a pact weapon seemed to take place in the past and Fjord wielded the Sword of Fathoms for many months after that time. Notable Items * Cloven Crystal (acquired from the body of an unknown man , kept in captain's quarters of the Tide's Breath , taken by Dashilla from the Tide's Breath wreck) * Sword of Fathoms (lost when the Tide's Breath sank, recovered by Fjord) Quotations Trivia * If Fjord's vision in is accurate, Vandran had at least three warlock levels at the time he absorbed a Cloven Crystal. References Art: Category:Ship Captains Category:Sailors Category:Chosen of Uk'otoa